Murder in Japan
by The Last Spartan
Summary: Officials are being murdered every night, Kenshin feels he has to protect them, but all he does is run into a trap
1. Murder in Japan

By: Battousai  
  
Murder in Japan Part 1  
  
"The deed is done Master, she won't speak out against you ever again," the cloaked assassin said, showing his master the bloodstained sword.  
"Excellent, you'll receive your payment tomorrow morning, Oshema." Reeko, the towns' kingpin replied, smirking, and sat back into his silk lined chair. He looked outside, chuckling to himself and stared into the dark sky. There's no one to stop us, we'll run cities soon. He smiled and dismissed Oshema and decided it was now safe to get some sleep.  
*****  
  
"Wow, Kenshin look at this," Sano said, looking out the window of the  
dojo. "What is it, Sano? Something wrong?" Kenshin asked, still half  
asleep.  
"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Yaheeko said, as he scrambled outside. "Whoa, Kenshin look at this!" There was a large band of people were gathered by the road and some were crying. "It looks like they're gathered around something, but what?" Sano said, rubbing his head. Kenshin looked out and then thought, the smell of blood! "I think someone's hurt, come on guys!" Kenshin ran out the door and saw to his horror that people were morning over a women's mauled body. "What happened?" Kenshin asked. "They've murdered her! No! She was leading the search for the gang that was causing all the violence!" A man next to Sano yelled, then broke into tears.  
  
*****  
Later that day, the body was buried and identified as the government official Wenley Karakee. Kenshin sat on the porch, thinking. The blade was used in stabbing motions, and the slits located near the neck, so it was an assassin blade. But it looked as if the women didn't give up without a struggle. Kenshin knew he had to stop these crimes that the woman before him had, but he would not fail. His thoughts were interrupted when he Yaheeko came next to him.  
"Breakfast Kenshin! Better hurry, Sano already is in there, we don't have much time before it's all gone."  
"Coming, coming," Kenshin replied and moved inside.  
  
*****  
"I have a new target for you, Oshema." Reeko said as he sat at his fine, gold lined table. "This ones another government official, that buys his groceries at 3:00 P.M. every Friday, what's today Oshema?" Oshema grinned, "Thursday sire, it will be done." Oshema smiled at the thought of blood. So On through the night Reeko briefed on what the man looked like and what he had done against them. Reeko knew that Oshema would get the job done.  
  
*****  
Kaoru made Kenshin and Sano help go shopping in town that day. Sano just complained, but Kenshin just smiled and helped Karou carry the blankets, candles ECT.  
"Next stop, Grocery shopping!" Karou said enthusiastically.  
"Oh joy." Sano said sarcastically, "I'd rather jump off a bridge."  
Kenshin was about to remark when he bumped into a tall, suited man.  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry sir." Kenshin said, feeling red in the cheeks.  
"Not a problem." The man replied and went on walking with his groceries.  
Kenshin continued to walk when a familiar scent hit his nose: blood. He spun around, dropping the bags he was carrying and ran to go see what happened. He put his hand on his reverse blade sword, and saw that another murder had taken place. It was the man that he bumped into earlier. Blood flooded from his mouth as, with the last of his strength, pointed.  
"Kenshin!" Called Karou and people were screaming, get the police, and help us! Kenshin spun in the direction of the pointing finger and saw, just in the corner of his eye, a shiny object coming at the man behind him. The knife hit the man in the throat, and he screamed, gurgled and died. Kenshin looked up, and his Rurouni side told him what to do next. He saw a cloaked figure on the balcony above, and saw it jump down and run away from the scene. Kenshin was in pursuit. He ignored the calls of his name, and knew he would bring this man to justice.  
Kenshin's lightning speed made it easy for him to catch up to the cloaked man.  
"Stop! Or fight you coward!" Kenshin yelled at the Oshema. Oshema turned and took out his, strait sharp assassin's blade. Oshema smiled and said, "Today you die!"  
The combat began and Oshema tried to stab Kenshin but the speed of the Manslayer was too fast. Kenshin dodged the attack, grabbed the man's arm and brought it down on his knee. A loud snap and howling followed. Then, Kenshin hit the man in hit stomach with his reverse blade sword, and Oshema passed out. The police were on the way and Kenshin made a silent escape, and back to the Dojo. When he went in everyone was yelling and screaming for information, and Kenshin told them what had happened.  
  
*****  
"Sir, um, Oshema was captured by the police today." A lower ranking officer said to Reeko nervously.  
"What! Impossible how?" Reeko screamed out pounding the table.  
"Someone stopped him sir, we don't know his name, but he defeated him without a challenge."  
"If you want to keep your head I suggest you find out!" Reeko screamed.  
"Yes. yes sir!" The young man said, shaking, and ran outside to begin his search.  
Reeko looked out his window, and swore revenge on the man and his family and friends. They will die, he thought, they will die. 


	2. Murder in Japan part 2

Continuation from Murder in Japan!  
By: Battousai the Legendary Bookslayer of the Revolution!  
  
Murder in Japan part 2  
  
Two weeks passed between the time of the murders of the government officials, so Reeko believed it was time. It was time to set forth the plan, time for him to unleash hell on this, this pest! Fortunately his spies, disguised as villagers, had found who the strange red-haired- untouchable was. Reeko was unable to fathom that Oshema had been caught, Oshema was his best assassin, and now he was gone. He could not allow for any more, so he set the plan in motion. Reeko smirked and thought to himself, this is the end of all troubles.  
********  
Pound, pound. "This is the police investigation team, open the door!" A woman police officer yelled; she had two backups with her. "We are looking for a Mr. Hemora, open up, NOW!"  
Sano dragged himself to the door, and opened it, slowly. "What do you want, can't a guy getta little shut eye here?"  
Kenshin walked into the living room, seeing the police, he ran to see what was the problem.  
"Kenshin, come with me, now!" The police officer said, in her monotone voice. Sano whispered to Kenshin, "Be careful, with all the murders last week.. Well, just keep your guard up. Kenshin changed to the Rouroni side of himself, and said back, "Sano, I'll be fine, I think that they know what they want." Sano looked into women's eyes. He did not trust her, and he did not know why.  
  
********  
  
The police officers brought him into a small hut, with a strongly burning fire in the corner. "Kenshin, I understand that some townspeople have been telling us of how you stopped the assassin last week. I want to know all the details, I want to know everything that happened.  
Kenshin felt a chill run down his spine, he had not liked the way she asked him the last question, not at all. He replied, not losing the edge of his demanding voice, "I did what I did to help the community, that is all." The female officer smirked, then leaned back in her leather chair. She said grinning, "That was noble, but I believe I asked you a question, and if you don't answer me, I'll place you under custody. What happened?" Kenshin, not even affected by the officer's words replied, " I will tell you, but only for Japan." So, Kenshin told the story, he did not lie, he knew that if he tried to the officer would catch on to the lying. When he was done, the officer frowned.  
She replied, this time smiling, "Thank you Mr. Hemora, I'm sorry if you felt like we were too one track minded. However, I believe it was necessary. Since the attack, some people also said that you murdered the man two weeks ago, I thought someone was paying them to say this. So I thought I would ask you. Someone is after you Hemora. Me and my three other officers have been ordered to protect you, and keep an eye on your activity. We will stay in your home, if you object, then you'll have to answer to the town courthouse. Do I make myself clear?" She leaned forward in her chair. Before Kenshin remarked, he remembered the last thing she said. He frowned and said, "I object, but you may stay. I cannot stop you. However, it'll be a change from any old office building."  
  
****** When they arrived at Kenshin's house, it took all three of the officers to keep Kauro from impaling Kenshin. Sano just glared at the officer; he didn't like this, he didn't trust these people that had arrived in their house. They all stood glaring mistrustfully at each other. Suddenly the door burst open, and a bleeding man collapsed on the floor. The man moaned out, "Help me, help me please." He had a bloodstained shirt, but had no neck or head wounds. The officers quickly grabbed cold water and herbs for the man. Yahiko, Kauro, and the officers were all treating the man's wounds, all except Sano. He didn't like what was going on, not at all. Soon, the man fell unconscious. Strangely, the officers demanded that they have a larger work area, so they made everyone leave the room.  
  
******* An hour passed, and Kenshin was washing his face in the nearby stream. He saw Sano next to Yahiko, and of course, they were arguing. Kenshin smiled and heard a deep cry; someone was in trouble. He stood up and ran past the arguing duo. He ran into the room only to find that all the officers were dead. The two men had their hands on their swords, but one had a slit throat and the other was missing his left arm and leg. The woman officer was still breathing; she coughed up blood and saw Kenshin. "Hemora, it's over for me, kill the man that did this to me, killll him.." She turned pale and died. Kenshin's mind raced, and he noticed the man that they were helping was gone. Kenshin's fists tightened. He looked down and saw a note where the man used to be. It said:  
  
Well Hemora, I played dead and got what I wanted  
  
I hope you don't mind that Kauro is gone  
If you think this is my blood I'm using to write this  
You're wrong, I bet you can guess whose it is  
You'll have to find me before 12 o'clock tomorrow  
Or else Kauro is dead. I don't bluff, she will be dead.  
The officers were pathetic, and I think you'll be too.  
You were so easily fooled with the fake blood trick  
I thought you were the manslayer, goodbye.  
  
Kenshin's grip tightened on the letter. He grabbed his sword, and ran as hard as he could to look for answerers.  
******* "Sir, it's done, the manslayer is on the way, everything is set, and it won't be long." The man that captured Kauro said to Reeko late at night. "Well done Ritosite." He smirked, dismissed him, and thought to himself, it won't be long until it's all over.  
  
Well how did you like it? Please R&R if you want part three!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Murder in Japan Part 3

Well I finally passed my writers block! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, the helped me pass my writers block, hip, hip hooray! Okay here's part three in  
my first story, Murder in Japan! Bwahahahahahahahahaha.(breath)  
hahahahahahhahahahaha! ( By: Battousai the legendary story slayer of the revolution! (  
  
Murder in Japan Part 3  
  
Kenshin's mind raced, he couldn't believe how stupid he and the officers had been. They let their guard down, and so had he. The more Kenshin thought the madder he got at himself and the man that kidnapped Karou. What kind of person would pretend to be dying, just to get back at him? Kenshin thought, now running down the road as fast as he could. His eyes scanned the area; he didn't miss a thing, for he was lost to Rurouni. If Sano or Yahiko called his name, he didn't notice. He had a purpose: he would stop this man.  
*******  
"Yahiko, Kenshin's gone! So is Karou, I think they're in trouble so let's go!"  
Yahiko didn't wake up.  
"Yahiko!" Sano yelled.  
"Aaaaaaaa! Yahiko jumped up and hit his head on the dresser.  
"Come on, Kenshin's in trouble, I'll explain on the way!"  
*******  
Coo coo, coo coo! The clock had reached 8 A.M. Reeko had grown tired of waiting for the visitor. "Ritosite, your sure he'll find us here?"  
Ritosite smirked, "Don't worry, I'll have fun killing the girl even if he doesn't."  
Reeko leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar. He put his feet on the table and began to wait again.  
*******  
Kenshin wasn't getting anywhere fast. He had to find Karou; he had to save her. He knew it was getting later by the second and he was getting hungry and tired. He saw Sano and Yahiko in the crowd; they were obviously looking for him. He had no time to explain. He began to walk away when he got an idea, and spun around and ran to Sano and Yahiko.  
*******  
Ritosite calmly sat by himself, meditating and waiting to kill. He hated the Battousai, and he had a good reason to. He began to remember that horrible day when he swore to kill Himura and his friends and family. The day in the revolution when he witnessed his parent's death and his city's destruction by the Battousai. He broke the meditation and pounded the table and then returned to calm, nonchalant ways.  
*******  
Kenshin came to a run down shanty. He knew he was in there, he felt Karou's spirit. He went to the door, opened it, slowly and his plan was underway.  
*******  
He's here! Thought Ritosite. And he got up, sword ready. He smirked and nodded to Reeko. His plan was underway.  
*******  
Karou watched as the man at the desk drew a colt magnum and aimed it at her head. She would have screamed but was too afraid. Her throat was dry, and she wasn't able to speak, but she was able to shake and cry. She knew what was going to happen, and Kenshin was about to get the tip of the spear.  
*******  
Kenshin sized up the situation. He saw the gun, the man that killed the officers and Karou. He kept his hand on the sword and said, "Well, I guess foolish tricks and dirty ones won't work here. My friends have gathered a mob people to take down you. I suggest giving up, and I'm sure your jail time will be much shorter.  
Ritosite laughed and said, "Well, Battousai, I guess it comes down to this - I will kill you, and get vengeance for you killed my parents!" The crowd thundered in the background.  
"I know I did horrible things in my past, but I'm changed. I'm passed the ruthlessness of my old ways, and the revolution's over, so forget your anger!"  
Ritosite screamed back, "I'll never forgive for you've done Himura! By the way, I figured you'd do something like this, to get the people involved. So you have a choice Kenshin. You can try to stop me and Karou dies, or I blow the explosives I have put around and kill all the people outside. The choice is yours."  
Kenshin didn't have to think, he knew his decision. He would never live to see Karou die. Kenshin stamped twice and yelled as loud as he could, "It's over!"  
He ran right past Ritosite and taking his reverse blade sword cut the gun in half in the blink of his eye. H e hit Reeko in the neck with the reversed blade, causing him to pass out. He spun around and heard a BOOM! The bomb went off. Ritosite moved forward laughing, you save one over hundreds, you truly deserve to die!"  
Kenshin laughed, and said back. "Did you not notice that there isn't anyone out there? After you decided to give away your plan I gave the signal of slamming my foot and yelling so the people could run away. I knew you'd try something like this."  
Ritosite stood speechless. He had been deceived; his anger began to build. He couldn't defeat him in a fight. He watched the Battousai; he was too fast and too skilled for him to beat. Instead he ran and disappeared into the smoke. He yelled back, "I swear I will kill you Battousai, I swear it!"  
Kenshin helped the weeping Karou out of her cage-like prison and went home. It was over, for now.  
*******  
A day passed and they were the town heroes. Kenshin thanked the brave people that helped the mock mob. Karou was still shocked by it all. People were cheering and for once in a long while, Kenshin was happy.  
*******  
Ritosite walked alone in the city, plotting, and planning his next plan to avenge his family. He would become a better swordsman, for he had too. He grinned and said to himself, "Until next time Himura." And then left the city. 


End file.
